A Long Time Coming
by Hajime Morikawa
Summary: /G1, TF:TM/ Megatron plots his revenge against Starscream.


**A Long Time Coming**

"_Oh, how it pains me to do this!"_

"_Wait –!! I still function…!!"_

"_Wanna bet?"_

"_STARSCREAM!!"_

What kind of fool am I?

All those times he had double-crossed me, from that human Arkeville to the Combaticons; each and every time, I spared his spark. If I had known it would have come to this, I would have terminated him the first chance I had.

And yet I did not.

What was that saying by the fleshlings? "A leopard never changes its spots." That has never been truer; I have to admit, these fleshlings do know how to think up their sayings.

Perhaps it was because aside from his treachery, he had his uses: as leader of the Seekers he was vital to the Decepticon army. He had guile and viciousness, and his military tactics were second only to me. Not to mention the fact that he bolstered my forces by creating the Combaticons. They did prove useful, even if they initially rebelled against me.

Perhaps it was because I believed he was capable of redeeming himself, of learning from his mistake.

Slag it, now I'm thinking like Prime. Speaking of him; he's probably dead by now, no doubt about it. The wounds I inflicted upon him were enough to kill an ordinary Autobot many times over. After so many eons, I defeated him, only to have him deliver an equally grievous wound onto me, and causing me to be hurled out of Astrotrain on the way back to Cybertron.

By that traitor no less.

Starscream had been plotting to overthrow me for a long time. Now, as I curse to myself, I realize that he has finally won. It kills me to admit it, but it's true nonetheless.

Looking around I see the others who have been cast out as well: Skywarp. Thundercracker. Bombshell. Kickback. And Shrapnel.

At least I will not have to go alone.

After what seems like vorns I find myself floating towards a strange planet: blue and orange, with two large horns around a titanic mouth.

"Megatron…"

My metaprocessor has officially embrittled. I could've sworn that planet just talked.

"Welcome, Megatron."

A blast of air hits me, sending me spinning out of control. Reaching out I grasp onto one of the horns, my nails creating deep scratches on its surface. As soon as the air fades I stagger to my feet, propelling myself towards the hole.

"Who… who said that?" Inwardly I recoil in shock at how weak my voice sounds.

"I…" Another blast of air sends me sprawling back. "…am Unicron."

I scoff. Planets don't talk; it was probably someone hiding on this planet, making a fool out of me. "Show yourself!"

"I have summoned you here… for a purpose."

Excuse me?! If I remember correctly, I merely drifted through space and _I_ just happen to chance upon you!! "Nobody summons Megatron!!" I croak.

"Then it pleases me to be the first." I can almost feel him smirking.

"State your business!"

"This… is my command. You are to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership." He pauses. "It is the one thing… the only thing…" the blast of air increases in volume, causing me to shield my eyes. "…that can stand in my way."

I nearly laugh out loud. That's _it?_ "You have nothing to fear; for I have already crushed Optimus Prime with my bare hands!" And I would do it again in a microsecond.

"You exaggerate." I swear, that planet's beginning to annoy me.

"The point is he's DEAD, and that the Matrix died with him!!"

"No; the point _is,_ you're a fool," WHAT?! "The Matrix has been passed to the new leader, Ultra Magnus. Destroy it for me."

"Why should I? What's in it for me?!"

"Your bargaining posture is highly dubious… but very well. I shall grant you a new body, and new troops to command."

I pause. Perhaps there is a way after all… "And –?"

"'_And' nothing!!_" The anger soon fades away to smugness. "You belong to _me_ now."

All right, that's just pushing it! "I BELONG TO NOBODY!!"

"Perhaps I misjudged you…" his voice almost sounds disappointed; the maw opens, and suddenly beams of red light burst out. I scream; it is as though hundreds of needles are piercing my metaprocessor, threatening to short-circuit my mind. "Proceed then, on your way to oblivion."

"AAARGH!! No, NO!! _I accept your terms!_ I ACCEPT!! _NOOOO!!_" As soon as I utter these words the pain vanishes; the red light turns into a soothing aquamarine.

"Excellent!"

And with a glow of light, my rebirth began.

**-XXX-**

"Who disrupts my coronation?!"

The traitor is standing on the throne, a look of laughable anger on his face. "'Coronation', Starscream?" I sneer, jumping out of Cyclonus. "This is bad comedy!"

The look on his face is priceless: it is one of utter disbelief and chagrin. You thought you could get rid of me. Well, you thought wrong, traitor.

"_Megatron!?_ Is that you?!"

"_Here's a hint!!_" Leaping into the air I transform into the new mode my Master bestowed upon me, unleashing upon Starscream the punishment he should've received a long time ago.

His resulting scream is music to my audio receptors.

* * *

Author's Notes

And thus ends my first Transformers fic.

My apologies if Megs seemed a little OOC; it's been a while since I've watched the movie and the TV series.

Starscream… well… screaming as Galvatron blasts him into ashes is from the Japanese dub of the movie. For some reason it sounds better than the English version…

Nothing to say much at this point; except that I'd appreciate reviews. Morikawa out.


End file.
